Uchiha, Takeo
Uchiha, Takeo is a genin-level shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of Arken's squad. Background Takeo was born on a cold day in February. Not much is known about his background except that his mother left him with his father at a very young age. This, of course, never really made a mark on the boy due to him being young. His father didn't hold any special status in the village and was just a simple farmer. The young Uchiha was told all sorts of stories about the village and his clan and thus has developed a certain sense of pride for Konoha. At the age of nine his father passed away from an unknown disease and left the boy alone in the world. From that poin on, Takeo got a reputation of a trouble maker and was often in trouble because of causing fights. In his later teens he joined the academy just for the sake of pranking the other students and teachers but soon he found himself enchanted by the lectures and was extremely eager to learn. Due to his short attention span he was on the bottom of his class and even failed the first time he took the final exam, but that event only made him more persistant in proving his worth to others until finally he had graduated and earned the title of a genin. Even though he was working hard to make himself stronger, he found himself falling behind others from his generation. After the time skip of two years, Takeo still remained a genin although he has gotten closer to chuunin. His goals to proove himself to others and get stronger have remained and to achive that he has become more active in contributing to the village. Personality The young man has a rather fickle nature and masks his true feeling and intentions through the 'cool guy' adittude. He can come off as rude, uncultured and stupid at times but in truth is very intelligent and well mannered. Unlike most of the members of the Uchiha clan, he cares more about the village as a whole than the clan alone. An obvious carrier of the Will of fire. He feels a great deal of preassure because of the fact that most of the people from his generation earned a higher rank than him. Even though he's quite eager to meet knew people, he comes off as awkward and shy around larger groups and women. Appearance Takeo stands at 6'2 feet and thus outgrows a majority of people in the village. His raven colored hair reaches almost to his shoulders. A fairly-skinned individual with eyes that resemble the color of metal. A katana hangs loosly around his belt, an Uchiha crest engraved on it's sheath. His attire usually consists of something in the hues of black and gray but an anbu styled armor is something that's always worn by the male. There's atleast one Uchiha symbol sewed in to a part of his outfit. Trivia *Oddly enough he has a sassy, gay inner persona. *His favorite food are mushrooms. *The meaning behind the name Takeo is 'strong like bamboo'. *Would like to start drinking or smoking just for the sake of looking cool. *Tends to have atleast one curse word in each sentence. *An obvious carrier of the Will of fire.